


White Mourning 白色哀悼

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 初代光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 黎明与离别＊有十四席职位名剧透＊引用迪斯科原文部分采用仿宋+黑体格式
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Kudos: 3





	White Mourning 白色哀悼

你 - 从深夜到黎明，亚马乌罗提的喧哗渐渐褪去，鲜有人问津的林中路降下凝固的薄雾，无知之幕落在踏足边境的离人肩上，溶解掉他们身上历史性的痕迹。出城小道显得格外安静，不远处的潮水像是若隐若现的刽子手，把此岸的恸哭溺死在临别唱词中。你们二人皆肩负重任，但是此时此地此刻，无关行星的未来、城邦的命运和十四席职位，你是以*爱人*的身份来送别生命中独一无二的人。  
博学多闻 - 前面是*普罗皮亚门*，离开亚马乌罗提的必经之路，数代阿泽姆由此经过，然后迈上不知经过多少岁月的旅程。它同时也是一道禁令，十四人委员会成立后只有伟大的阿泽姆和他的仆从有资格跨过。这道拱门是最后的防线，每一次，他们都怀着永恒的戚苦告别往昔，留下翘首期盼的家人和带不走的、沉甸甸的*乡愁*。  
故弄玄虚 - 回答我，你现在看到了什么？  
内陆帝国 - 一个支离破碎的，憔悴不堪的，轰然坍塌的灵魂。  
你 - 再瞧瞧他，不要使用冥界的恩惠，而是用你的*眼睛*，金色的*眼睛*。  
通情达理 - 他并排与你前行，紧扣的十指藏进你的衣袖里。你的袖子对他来说太过宽大了，不然他怎么能依偎进你的指尖，摩挲来自心底的热度，然后义无反顾地坠入恶意堆砌的深海？  
你 - 那双漂亮的*蓝眼睛*呢？他们正看向哪里？  
见微知著 - 那双漂亮的眼睛，无论多么天衣无缝的谎言也掩盖不了闪烁不安的灵魂。他的瞳孔在说话，他的睫毛在沉淀。你读出了未出口的言语，未成文的约定，他一定是在动摇。  
阿泽姆 - “不，哈迪斯，够了，足够了。你不必再继续前进了。”  
你 - 但你并没有回头的想法。  
阿泽姆 - 他挣脱你的手，只留下被日光漂到发白的勒痕。  
阿泽姆 - “回去吧，哈迪斯，快回去吧。”黑色兜帽遮住了他的面孔，你看不清他的表情。  
阿泽姆 - 但你能看见他清透的灵魂混入了杂质。  
天人感应 - 彼岸的烈火灼烧着行星的命理，它还在不断蔓延，散落的病灶连成一片，所到之处冥界和世界融为一体，你的故乡被吞噬只是时间问题。  
通情达理 - 哈迪斯，你的预感是对的，这是一次有去无回的冒险。快说些什么，试着留住他？总会有办法渡过难关，毕竟亚马乌罗提再也找不出第二个能与十四人委员会集体智慧比肩的人。换句话说，如果你们也无法解决，那还有谁能肩负起拯救全人类的责任呢？  
你 - “再等一等……我的意思是，这件事非同小可，我想十四人委员会应该还有重启辩论的余地。”  
内陆帝国 - 总得来说，城邦外的危机是独属于阿泽姆的分内之事。你早已习惯无数次放手让他冒险，分离多于相聚所带来的影响显而易见，在独处日子里你把影子锁进一座废弃的玻璃温室，在那里常春藤爬上布满铁锈的栅栏，风从破碎的穹顶灌进来，蓝火一样纯净的月光流进干涸的木制栈道缝隙，就在这里吧，你在心底说，就在这里等他回来。接下来只需面对遥遥无期的归程。  
争强好胜 - 我说，你不觉得他太残忍了吗，哈迪斯。他是故意让你困在他为你搭建的地狱里，周而复始地折磨你。让他走，永远，然后我们可怜的哈迪斯就这样解脱*相思之苦*了。  
循循善诱 - 你疯了吗？这可是你的*恋人*！不管怎样世界末日都不要离开心爱之人。总之先说些什么，做些什么，无论是哪种形式——这样你就*已经*留下他了。  
逻辑思维 - 一般说来，恋人都是不愿意分离的，特别是在最后时刻。  
你 - “至少……”  
阿泽姆 - “我们无权决定他人的生死。已经没有什么好说的了，我离开后委员会就能全票通过，好吧，不得不说这的确最稳妥的方式，哪怕我一个字也不赞同。不过没有人规定拯救行星只能使用一种办法，你们要是能经受住牺牲同胞的道德审判那就去行动吧，而我——和历代阿泽姆一样，去行星另一端开拓第二条道路，就是这么回事。但愿我能赶在你们之前完成任务。”  
争强好胜 - 看吧，他把责任抛得一干二净。*伪善*的家伙，只有他的双手干干净净，然后就能心安理得地抛下你，抛下一个杀人犯，把你留在炼狱背负染血的枷锁。而他呢，宁愿被城邦流放，也不要和你分享*必要之恶*所犯下的罪孽。  
通情达理 - 但是我们知道，你依然爱他。你爱他，这和你们是否佩戴同一个荆棘王冠无关。是别的什么，极其罕见的，不会褪色的东西，就像他第一次出城的临别赠言：去吧阿泽姆，我只用像往常一样等你回来就行了，你总不可能有一天发生意外患上*失忆症*忘了我吧，这可不是个好笑的笑话。  
你 - 我能做些什么？  
循循善诱 - 留下他，竭尽所能地留下他。你心里怎么想的，就怎么去做。  
你 - “我知道你还爱我。”（亲吻他。）[这是一次红色检定]  
阿泽姆 - “我并不否认，我还爱你，可是这并不足以扭转我的决心。”  
你 - 你没有回答，伸出手，试探性地摘下他的兜帽，他回以颔首，默许了你的举动。  
阿泽姆 - 栗色头发。它们从黑色的针线中脱出，却恰好被天际线的曙光捕捉到，连成一道白色的丝线，无穷无尽，在柔软的栗色上留下浸染的痕迹。  
你 - 你摘下他的面具。  
阿泽姆 - 漂亮的蓝眼睛，那双令你为之*迷狂*的蓝眼睛。千万年来人们不断探寻灵魂被放在肉体的何处，直到第一任爱梅特赛尔克的出现，他指出它正被小心翼翼地存放在眉骨往下一寸见方的*神龛*里。那饱含深情的凝视，那忽明忽暗的泪珠，有多少被染上了灵魂的颜色？有多少属于时间之外他本人的意志？  
你 - 你拉起他的手，抚上的你的面具。  
阿泽姆 - 缱绻的温柔隔着指交的厚度传来，你捧起他的左手，停留在你的左颊，冰冷的触感穿透皮肤，换来的只是一声叹息。  
你 - 你移动嘴唇，他的刘海扫过你的鼻翼，不痛不痒。你看着他，然后吻了上去。  
天人感应 - 什么也没有。空气中还弥漫着白花的气味，来自地平线的晨风驱走笼罩树林的雾气，西边——亚马乌罗提的方向——呈现出澄澈的苍蓝色，然后什么也没有发生。  
阿泽姆 - 他没有回吻你。  
循循善诱 - 你听到了他的呼吸，他的心跳。这一切就好像会发生在普通恋人之间的厮磨，但你并没有打动你的恋人，他正在*远离你*，对你的舌尖毫无回应。  
内陆帝国 - 隐蔽的，遥远的，远离你。  
你 - “你没有，回吻我。”  
天人感应 - 一个末世之吻，对于破碎的世界和破碎的爱情，仍然无济于事。在亲吻的数十秒内，你和他双双跌入短暂而安全的肥皂泡泡，薄膜外的世界好像已经无关紧要。但时间不会为恋人停下，末日也不会为真爱而终结。就在这数十秒内，对岸的生命一个接一个死去，而所有文明中最璀璨的那一个，亚马乌罗提，她之中最为卓越的十四人，既没能得出任何有效解决危机提案，也没有付诸包含微小可能性的行动。一夜过去，委员会仅剩十三人，最高决策者的分歧则预言城邦的分崩离析。而伟大的爱梅特塞尔克阁下，拉哈布雷亚院有史以来最优秀的魔法师，也破天荒地显露出无可奈何的恐惧，你甚至无法挽留*唯一的*爱人。  
你 -“我们什么时候能够再见？”  
阿泽姆 -“等一切结束，哈迪斯。相信我，没那么遥远。等我找到灾厄的根源、然后像往常一样，以十四席阿泽姆的身份解决掉它。当哈尔玛鲁特不再为落日余焰涂炭生灵发愁，以格约姆不再为殉难同胞招魂引魄，爱梅特赛尔克不再为饱受生死轮回之苦的生命献上志哀。群星归位，大地复苏，赦罪福音簇拥至乐之土，中庸之都重返黄金时代，以前我们怎么过的，那之后我们就怎么过，当这一切来临，我就会回来。”  
阿泽姆 - “……我就会回来。”  
阿泽姆 - 他的声音很轻，像是沉到沙砾中的一滴水，掀不起沙海的一层涟漪。  
你 - 但你很清楚，即便再无懈可击的修辞也无法弥补承诺的脆弱性。  
阿泽姆 - “哈迪斯，很抱歉，又要让你久等了。”  
天人感应 - 他的背影渐渐远去，太远了，你再也无法看清那个独一无二的颜色。随后从他的影子发散开来的噪点越来越大，像色彩剥落的老式照片，不久便覆盖掉整片视野。天亮了，送别到此结束，你该回家了。  
内陆帝国 - 因为实存就是孤独，我们不过是彼此孤立的原子。他人存在的荒岛，无窗无门，也无法抵达，只有断断续续的意识内容渗过海洋。如果有一天两座岛屿不再后撤，它们试图同时突破存在的界限，哈迪斯，这就意味着毁灭。

  
End


End file.
